


All Out of Angry

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [59]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Kink, Punishment, Spanking, can be read as shippy can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Joe is less than pleased when Mark Mardon turns up on his doorstep, begging to be arrested on the spot. Really, he just wants to be left in peace and go to bed. But now that Mardon is there anyway maybe he can take the chance to teach him a good lesson...
Relationships: Mark Mardon/Joe West
Series: Spanking Sunday [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	All Out of Angry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> //I promised this spanking to Selena what feels like half a year ago... well, I'm late, but I haven't forgotten it!

It was late already when the doorbell rang, Joe was about to get up, clear away his mug, wash up the last few dishes and then go to bed. But instead, he found himself walking to the door, slightly disgruntled but thinking that it must be one of the children. Maybe Iris had gotten into a fight with Eddie and needed a place to stay, or maybe Barry was having some troubles. His phone remained silent, so he figured it was not a Flash emergency.

He opened the door, ready to just wave the child inside, give them a hug and then direct them to their old bedroom. But upon opening the door, he didn‘t find any of his children outside.

It was Mark Mardon.

Immediately, Joe scrambled for his gun – his gun that was locked away in the side table beside the sofa, because even Joe West did not have his gun on himself all the time. He mentally cursed himself for that now, since this pretty much would give Mardon a free shot at him before he even got back to where his gun was.

„Not here to cause trouble“, Mardon then murmured, and Joe noticed for the first time how he was standing there, arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep himself warm while wearing a coat that looked much too thin for the deep winter they were in. „Please?“

Joe gave up on his frantic search and forced himself to still and just look at Mardon for a moment. He looked _miserable_.

„What do you want, Mardon?“ he asked him instead, making sure to sound as grumpy as possible while also not chasing the guy off immediately.

Mardon shuddered at his words and seemed to curl in on himself a bit. He stood there, just shivering, for a few more moments, before lifting his eyes enough to look at Joe‘s chest. Joe hadn‘t even noticed he‘d just been staring at the ground so far.

„I almost killed the Flash today“, Mardon muttered, his eyes going back to the ground.

„Yes, I‘m aware“, Joe pressed out, immediately feeling like letting his fist fly cleanly into Mardon‘s face again. He‘d watched him hurt Barry, after all, and had sat through a few painful hours of Barry recovering with the rest of the team afterwards.

„I‘m…. I shouldn‘t have come. I‘m sorry. Goodnight, Detective West. I won‘t bother you again.“ Mardon shuffled on the porch for a moment and then turned around, starting his way down the stairs. He almost slipped, and Joe noticed for the first time that he was only wearing rundown sneakers, not something that would hold up to the snow and the cold. Something stirred in his chest, and he sighed. Damn his parental instincts sometimes.

He reached out and grabbed Mardon‘s shoulder, pulling him back. „Tell me what you want first.“

Mardon shuffled in place again, then rubbed his hands together. „Don‘t you… want to arrest me or something?“

„Yeah, but not if I don‘t know if you‘ll have my house ravaged by a snowstorm that same moment, so out with it, why are you here?“

„I want you to arrest me“, Mardon replied, then sighed and held out his wrists, eyes closed. „I‘d rather it be you than someone else.“

„I never met a criminal before that went out of his way to nicely ask to be arrested, so what the fuck is up with this?“ Joe huffed, making no move to reach for his handcuffs that were lying within reach - unlike his gun.

„I just...“ Mardon huffed, letting his hands fall down again. „I‘m sorry, I‘m just...“ There was a bit of silence where Mardon was clearly searching for words, and when he found them, he spoke them down to the snow beneath his trainers.

„I‘m all out of angry. It felt good to be angry and to hunt down the kid but then I really nearly killed him and I… I‘m just done. I‘m out of anger and now I‘m just sad and cold but I have nowhere to go and my brother is dead and I… I just don‘t have anywhere to go. S not like I can just turn up at a shelter. They‘ll turn me down or call the police so… might as well save them the trouble...“ He shuddered as a particularly harsh gust of wind blew around the corner, and all that Joe could think of was that he looked so _lost._

He sighed and reached out, then pulled Mardon inside by grabbing his jacket. Surprised, Mardon stumbled inside, looking around hurriedly as the door closed behind him.

„I… what?“

Joe sighed again and then huffed. „Take off that jacket and those shoes. You can put them by the fireplace to dry. When‘s the last time you had a proper meal?“

Mardon was standing in the middle of the room now, slowly peeling off his thin jacket, and somehow he looked even more frightened and lost now.

„The kid… is he okay?“

„If you had seriously harmed my boy you better believe I‘d have put a bullet in you the moment I saw you, consequences be damned“, Joe told him sternly, and watched Mardon‘s shoulders sag. He told himself it surely was from relief, and didn‘t analyze it further as he went to put some of his leftovers in the microwave.

„What happens now?“ Mardon asked him, having placed his jacket and his soaked shoes near the fireplace, so now he was standing in Joe‘s kitchen, on socked feet and in a sweatshirt that looked like it should have been thrown out a while ago. He was usually better dressed, Joe thought, and raised an eyebrow at Mardon‘s getup. Mardon looked confused, but soon smiled a little sheepishly. „These are my brothers‘… I missed him so bad.“

Joe just nodded, unsure how he would be able to comfort Mardon even if he tried. He didn‘t seem to be waiting for any comforting though, but just shuffled in place, looking at Joe‘s chest again.

„But… what happens now?“

Joe hadn‘t really thought about that, but between the feeling that he should care for this young man and his still-simmering anger at all that he had done to him, he came up with an idea. Maybe not a good one, but it was a start.

„What happens now is this: You take off the rest of those clothes, leave your underwear on. I will sit down on the sofa and you will lay over my lap, and I will give you a spanking. Make you pay for some of the shit you did and teach you a lesson. Make sure to pick a safeword because I sure won‘t stop if you tell me to in so many words once I started. After that I‘ll make sure you get some food into you and you can stay the night, there‘s a guest room upstairs. If I feel so much as a little bit of wind that‘s out of place, I‘ll toss you out. That clear?“

Mardon, in his shock, had looked up to meet Joe‘s eyes, finally, and was taking a step back. „What if I don‘t consent to a spanking?“ he asked, looking just about ready to run.

„You can still have dinner then, but then you‘re out. Go to the police station for all I care to get arrested there. They‘ll gladly do so.“

Mardon nodded, and looked around the room again, taking in the family pictures on the mantel before sighing. Instead of giving Joe a verbal reply, he simply started taking off his clothes. It might not be the best thing, but Joe sure wasn‘t complaining about it.

„Safeword, then?“ he asked, and Mardon put his sweater on an armchair before replying. He looked up at Joe, and somehow he looked just like a scared, young boy in that moment.

„Snowstorm“, he said, and continued to slowly undress.

„Snowstorm it is“, Joe agreed and walked over to the sofa, sitting down in the middle so Mardon would be able to stretch out and lay down over his lap. After a few more moments of taking off his clothes, Mardon approached, wearing nothing but his boxers.

„So… if I say snowstorm, you‘ll stop?“ he asked as he came to stand next to the sofa, nervously fidgeting in place.

„Yeah. That‘s what the safeword is for“, Joe told him and gestured to his lap. Swallowing loudly, Mardon nodded and then climbed on the sofa, lying down so his ass was propped up by Joe‘s thighs.

„I‘m sorry… I‘m sorry I was so angry at you guys and… did stuff“, he murmured, and Joe just rested a hand on his behind for now, not wanting to scare him off.

„I‘ll make sure you‘re properly sorry, don‘t worry. I‘ll spank you until you are. Don‘t worry about counting or anything, alright? And once I start, nothing but the safeword will make it stop.“

There was a bit of a pause, and then Mardon nodded from where he had his face buried in his arms.

„Yes, Detective West.“

And well, if the sound of that from Mardon‘s lips wasn‘t something to put away to think of another time when he was alone….

„Good. Then brace yourself, I will start now.“

And start he did. He pulled his hand back and let it come down, loudly smacking Mardon‘s ass, making him yelp in surprise. Or at least Joe figured it must be surprise, since the first spank could not really be hurting him that much… He let his hand come down again, spanking the other cheek, before pulling back again, going back to the first one. Only a few spanks in, he had settled into a rhythm, and Mardon was squirming on his lap, though he had yet to utter a sound apart from the initial yelp.

It took almost a minute for Joe to draw out a gasp from Mardon, and when he did, he allowed himself a little smirk. It felt so good to finally give the guy what he deserved, to have him over his lap and spank him like the bratty boy he was. He‘d had it coming, really, with how he‘d behaved all this time, refusing to back down, refusing to see reason, and continuing to hunt Barry, who didn‘t really have all that much to do with it. If anything, he should focus his anger on Joe. But this was even better… and who knew, maybe it would help him to deal with the loss of his brother, and he could start to move on…

He continued to spank Mardon at a merciless pace, but with measured strikes of his hand, so he wouldn‘t be hurting him too much. There was also a layer of fabric still protecting his skin, but Joe could feel it heating up under the boxers, feeling the heat radiate every time his hand connected with Mark‘s ass. And wasn‘t it a fine ass too… but that was also a thought for another time. Joe had promised him a spanking, not an old guy creeping on him. Thinking about it too closely, maybe the spanking itself was creepy enough. But Mardon had consented… right?

He let his hand come down again, and Mardon yelped again, wriggling harder now. „I‘m sorry“, he sniffled, then stilled himself, and his next groan sounded like he was biting into his fist to muffle it.

„Yeah, you will be“, Joe told him without breaking his rhythm. He was seriously working up a sweat like this, but he didn‘t put any less power into his spanks, still making sure that every single one counted, and every single one was teaching Mardon that he had been on the wrong path.

„I‘m sorry, I didn‘t mean to hurt the Flash that much“, he sniffled, and Joe was sure that he would start crying any minute now. „I was just…. So angry...“ It was followed by another sniffle, this one already sounding more wet than the one before.

„Anger is one of the stages of grief“, he explained, trying to sound much more calm than he felt while getting such a workout. „It‘s not unusual to feel that when after losing a loved one.“

Mark sniffed again, then let out a little sob. Joe made sure to give him an extra-hard spank, jolting him forward and watching him rock back before the next hit came.

„I just… miss him so much, you know“, he sobbed, barely audible now that he was crying and muffling his words into his arm.

„I‘m really sorry for your loss“, Joe told him, and found that he actually meant it. Despite them being criminals and making Joe‘s life hell every once in a while, he knew they‘d been close, and that losing a sibling could be devastating. And really, he wouldn‘t wish such heartbreak even upon criminals. Not the regular kind, anyway. He wasn‘t sure he‘d be able to sympathize with the likes of Eobard Thawne… but that was another matter.

He continued to spank Mark, who was now openly crying, letting himself be rocked by Joe‘s strikes, not even really trying and wriggle anymore, just letting it happen and wash over him. Joe knew that this was the time that he needed to start watching him more closely, that he needed to pay a lot of attention. He didn‘t know if Mark was familiar with settings like this, if he would really call his safeword if he needed it… it was better if Joe kept watching out for any signs of him having too much as well.

He kept up the spanking for a few more moments, but when he noticed Mark starting to flinch from the impact of his hand, he gave him a few more cursory slaps, and then stopped.

Mark was still sobbing into his arms, sounding lost and terrified and _so sad_ , and Joe couldn‘t help himself. He carefully took Mark‘s shoulders and pulled him up, rearranging them both on the sofa so they were stretched out, Mark resting against Joe‘s chest that he immediately burrowed into as he clung to Joe. He grabbed the blanket that was laying over the backrest of the couch and draped it over them, wanting to keep Mark warm now that he was no longer spanking him.

„You alright?“ he asked him, and his reply was another sob, but also a nod against his chest and a sad metahuman that snuggled closer to him.

„Sorry“, he mumbled, and it took Joe a second to figure out that he meant he was sorry for cuddling up to Joe now.

„Don‘t worry. You look like you need it“, he told him, and allowed himself to let his fingers run through Mark‘s hair. That was met with a soft humming, and a slow dying down of the sobs until just some sniffling remained.

„There you go...what a good boy“ Joe praised him and pulled the blanket a bit higher, tucking it in around Mark so he would stay nice and toasty. „How do you feel?“

There was a moment of silence, and then Mark raised his head, looking at Joe with red-rimmed eyes and a small, but almost dopey smile. „...safe, somehow. It‘s weird.“

Joe returned the smile and brushed some of Mark‘s hair out of his forehead affectionately. It was weird indeed, now he couldn‘t imagine punching the guy anymore, or happily arresting him to be thrown into Iron Heights forever. No, things were different now. And Joe had a feeling that after tonight, they would never go back to the way they were.

They lay there for a while, neither of them speaking anymore, until they were reminded of Joe‘s earlier promise by Mark‘s rumbling stomach. Joe laughed and climbed out from under Mark, leaving him sitting on the couch, wrapped in the soft blanket, looking rumpled and soft and not at all like a dangerous criminal that had tried to take out the Flash earlier today.

„Let me heat you up some food“, Joe told him. „I‘ll be right back.“ He waited for Mark to nod before leaving him in the livingroom and turning on the microwave, remembering that he had placed in the leftovers earlier already. He turned around and leaned against the counter, watching Mark as the food was heating up. Mark was still on the couch, snuggling into the blanket and apparently trying to turn himself into a blanket burrito. Joe saw him wince a bit as he shifted, and quietly chuckled to himself. That got Mark‘s attention, as he looked over with a questioning glance.

„Is your butt doing okay?“, Joe asked him and pretended not to notice the blush that was coming up on Mark‘s cheeks at that. „I can give you some cream later to put on, if you want to.“

„That… would be nice, I think“, Mark replied sounding sweet and bashful for some reason. Behind him, the microwave binged, so Joe collected the food and went back to the livingroom, handing the dish with a good sized portion of casserole over to Mark. The way he looked at it, he really hadn‘t eaten in a while. Poor sod.

„Thank you“, he murmured, and then started eating almost fast enough to rival Barry‘s eating speed.

„Not going to take it away from you if you‘re not done in three seconds“, Joe promised him and got up to collect Mark‘s clothes. „I‘m going to toss these in the wash, alright? You can borrow pyjamas from me tonight.“

Later, after feeding Mark dinner and making him wash up, after giving him cream to treat his poor ass with and tucking him into bed, Joe finally lay down in his own bed, ready to fall asleep for the next two years. But before he could drift off, his door creaked open, and Mark came tiptoeing in.

„What‘s wrong?“ Joe asked him, but Mark just came close and climbed into the bed, sliding under the blankets and snuggling close, burrowing into Joe.

„You feel safe“, he murmured, and Joe couldn‘t do anything but to pull the blanket up and tuck it around Mark, then settling in himself, holding Mark in his arms.

„Sorry“, Mark murmured, and Joe didn‘t let himself think before placing a kiss on his forehead.

„Don‘t be sorry“, he simply told him and settled in to sleep, the man in his arms a comforting weight against him. And just as he drifted off he thought that maybe it wouldn‘t be so bad if this wasn‘t the only night he would get to spend with Mark Mardon.


End file.
